Damn Flea
by Shizi76
Summary: Izaya had been satisfied the way Shizuo chased him through the streets of Ikebukuro ever since the day they had met. He had been the only one acknowledging his presence since the first day. But what will Izaya do if Shizuo gets another person in his life? Someone who gets tagged under the word "girlfriend"? How will he get Shizuo's attention back? Shizuo x izaya. I dont own them!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

**Hellow there! This is like ..my first ever posted story over the internet here and I just really love Shizuo and izaya. So much that I couldn't help writing about them. I hope you like it and plz review it so I may continue further ^^!**

"IZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAA"

The voice roared throughout the Ikebukuro, warning its citizens that the Monster VS Flea chase has begun, so that they may prepare themselves for the upcoming damages.

Izaya chuckled,

"Oh c'mon Shizu chan. You always remind me of the dogs who roars the LOUDEST but DO NOT bite AT ALL. HAHAHAHAHA" He barked, dodging the street sign that was just thrown at him.

"Shut up damn flea. I can roar and bite and make you piss in your pants all right! Just stay still at your fucking place" Shizuo barked back, running behind the damn flea that had been pestering him for the past hour.

Izaya smirked; "You can make me piss my pants and bite?" he laughed, took some blades out and launched them in Shizuo's direction. "TRY THAT, SHIZU CHAN!" yelled Izaya and turned suddenly into an alley, thinking of some plan to make Shizuo lose him.

"IZZZAAAYYYYAAAA!" Shizuo dodged all the blades and even caught one in his teeth, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, DAMN FLEA" yelled Shizuo back and ran straight into the same alley.

Little did he know that Izaya has outsmarted him; once again, by climbing up the building through some back door that he had opened with his quick breaking-in skills. He was now on the rooftop, looking down and watching Shizuo as he ran around the building and calling his name again and again and looking around in irritation and anger.

"Damn flea!"

Izaya chuckled at this, he wanted to laugh aloud, but he didn't dare. Because he knew Shizuo would hear him and reach him in no time, yelling and roaring. He moved away from the edge and crouched low, clutching his stomach and suppressing his laughter. He was tired after this chase, and his heart was beating fast, plus this hard-to-control laughter over how easily he had fooled the monster of Ikebukuro once again, all combined and made him more excited but tired his body out, since he was physically not that strong.

"haaah!" he said, falling down on the roof, staring up at the sky.

"Shizu chan…" he was still feeling the adrenalin running through his body. He dragged a long breath, "Why can you still not predict me even after all these years of chasing and running around?" he thought aloud, staring at the sky and resting his arms behind his head.

He was missing Shizuo already, though he knew he just lost him intentionally.

"Stupid Shizu chan! Must be back to his stupid girlfriend once again!" Izaya thought, trying to shrug off that clingy feeling on his chest. He had work to do, so he had to stop the chase. In fact it was always he who hid and stopped the chase and he had been contended that way, since he still made his mark on Ikebukuro's monster's life almost every week. But ever since, Shizuo's "girlfriend" has arrived in the town, a lot of things had changed. Izaya found himself wishing more and more that the monster would just keep on chasing him like this forever. It was dangerous for his delicate body, for it was hard for him to dodge all the heavy stuff that was thrown in his direction while maintaining his speed, but he didn't seem to care about it now. He just wanted Shizuo to notice him, to pay attention to him, instead of that girlfriend of his.

"Ahhh! Shizu chan is messing with my head" Izaya thought, exasperated. He let his arms fall and closed his eyes, preparing his mind for the upcoming event that he has planned. A weak smirk flowed across his lips,

"Now, now Shizu chan! I can't let you have your peace so easily… I am the damn flea after all" he laughed, weakly to himself, turned and started to climb downstairs. It was time, once again, to attract blonde's attraction.

…..

Shizuo huffed,

"Damn flea! Always running off like this!" Shizuo barked, almost too loudly for the people around him that they just scrammed away suddenly, not wanting to witness the rage of Ikebukuro's monster. He huffed again. Throughout this whole week Izaya had been showing up for every day. It was used to be "a visit a week" but now it has turned into "a visit per day" thing. Shizuo just couldn't get what was actually going on in Izaya's mind and what exactly he was planning.

Suddenly the realization hit him,

"FUCKING FLEA!"

Shizuo punched a nearby sign post, too irritated all of a sudden.

"He must have gotten wind of my girlfriend! Not letting me see her and wasting my each and every fucking day chasing his stupid ass!" he barked, throwing the sign post away and making the citizens of Ikebukuro more frightened than they already were.

Shizuo's phone rang as he was still muttering curses. He looked at the screen that said "work".

"Damn!" Shizuo cursed aloud and picked it up, knowing he is in trouble since he had been running off from his work to chase flea a lot lately.

"Ahh Tom-san! I am just so sorry. I am just on my way to you. ….. Where are you again?"

Tom sighed; he knew it wasn't Shizuo's fault for being too impulsive every time he saw Izaya in Ikebukuro.

Okay... it was kind of his fault, but Tom would never mess with the monster of Ikebukuro over this fact. It was just peace enough that Shizuo always treated him with such a respect and never yelled at him, the way he does whenever he see Izaya.

"Its fine. I understand. I am at the central park and… well the client just ran away. Come here as soon as possible and we will start our search once again."

"Okay I will be there in a minute" saying this, Shizuo flipped his phone shut and was about to pocket it when another call came.

"….Karin" Shizuo muttered, a bit nervously and put the phone over his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:**

**So…yeah here is the second chapter. I am dying to know whether this story is making any sense to the people out there or not so.. plzz review! O_O**

**Izaya: Hah! As if ppl would ever read your story *smirks***

**Shiz: …You do know I will make you cry your heart out if that happens right?**

**Izaya: you don't own me e.e**

**Shiz: I own the story! *glares***

**Izaya: ….*hopes ppl review the chapters***

**So.. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!**

Izaya was back to his own apartment and slumped on the couch like a log. All the energy in his body seemed to be gone. He felt like the most worthless piece of shit on this whole universe.

"I failed…" he muttered.

"I failed to get Shizu chan's attention" he said in a forlorn distant voice.

Yes he has failed, for the very first time in his life he couldn't distract Shizu chan any further. Shizu chan has ignored him, as if he didn't exist.

"Shizu chan…" he murmured and covered his eyes with his sleeves, feeling way too desperate and hopeless.

He had started his chase for Ikebukuro's monster once again after getting a little grip on his ragged breath, the consequence of the previous chase. It wasn't much hard for him to locate that blonde in the streets. He took the alley shortcuts and reached his beloved Shizu chan. He went right in front of him, blocking is way and smirking at him.

Shizuo just stared.

And walked away

Izaya's eyes widened and the smirk on his lips disappeared, he couldn't believe the protozoan didn't yell at him to leave Ikebukuro and never come back.

He couldn't bear it, so he chased Shizuo and pestered him.

"Ne ne Shizu chan! Whats with the long face? Your girlfriend ditched you or something?" He managed a laugh, still following him. And yes managed, because it was hard for him even to say the word "girlfriend" in front of blonde.

Shizuo didn't answer.

It was just so rare for him to stay silent and not act as impulsively as he had been doing ever since the day they met.

"Shizuuuu~~ chaaaan~~~" Izaya said, in much more annoying sing sang tone to get the blonde's attention.

To no avail.

Izaya pouted and grabbed Shizuo's arm, yanking him toward himself, knowing he doesn't like people touching the bartender suit his brother had given him.

"Shizuuu chaann!" he whined.

Shizuo sighed impatiently

"I am not in mood of chasing you around, flea. Go and mess with someone else's life" saying so, Shizuo held Izaya's wrist and twisted it, gaining a yelp of pain from Izaya. He immediately let his shirt go, massaging his wrist and grimacing at pain.

"That's not fair!" he reached out in with his other hand to his pocket and took a bunch of knives out, ready to throw them at Shizuo.

But he stopped in his tracks, as soon as he saw that look on Shizuo's face. He looked horrible, and much angrier than he ever had been on flea. His eyes were boring into him, threatening, daring him to throw those knives and lose his life forever. Izaya trembled inside at the gravity around Shizuo's presence. But he didn't let the unease appear on his face and backed away slowly, pocketing the knives once again. He would never let Shizuo see his weak side after all, because no matter how much he loved and treasured Shizuo, to the world and to Shizuo himself, he was just an enemy and nothing else.

"A-ahh Shizu chan. Looks like s-she really did ditched you" he said, hating the tremble that his voice held. Damn stuttering, he thought bitterly, trying to ignore the pit that was forming in his heart by being in the aura of such an angry Shizuo.

"Hmm…." And just like this, Shizuo turned and left the one of the most dangerous man of the Ikebukuro dumbfounded. He had much more things on his mind, and he hated the way he had been wasting his time chasing the damn flea.

_Yeah that's right, I can't let him take control of my body and mind,_ Shizuo thought to himself as he continued to walk toward the central park where his boss waited for him.

…..

"Shizu chan" Izaya muttered again, turning on the couch and touching the wrist where Shizuo had touched him back then to get his paws off him.

"I ..hate you soo much" he said, in a trembling voice, to himself and closed his eyes. He had made such an awesome plan to distract Shizuo this time, he was so sure about it, so sure that Shizuo would just leave everything and chase him around like the fool he is. But he has failed, so miserably and so hopelessly that he couldn't believe. Shizuo didn't even give him the chance to initiate his teasing plan.

"I hate you.." he said again, with a clingy jealousy feeling in his chest, toward that girlfriend of his beloved blonde.

"I hate you….!" Yes, he doesn't hate Shizuo, but he hates the Shizuo who is being lovey dovey with a chick out of nowhere. He was bothered to the core. His phone was ringing somewhere, must be work. But he didn't bother to pick it up, for all he wanted right now was to forget that episode of him with Shizuo where he had been completely shrugged off. He wanted to escape this reality, and sleeping seemed the best way to achieve the goal.

**Author's note**

So.. yeh a new chapter! I hope it makes some sense _ i dont get how to portray Izaya T_T And to the guest san and Axhsy san, arigatou for the review ^^ Yeh i do plan to make Izaya do..something but as i said before, its hard to portray him T~T

**Izaya: **Then why portray me? DX Go for your beloved Shizu chan!

**Shiz: **Thats cz you are fun to mess with! hah!

**Izaya: **As if you can mess with meh e_e

**Shiz:** I cant.. But Shizuo can C: hahhahahahahahah!

**Izaya: ...**

hehe okay.. so enjoy and let me know how it is ^^ reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Cherry blossoms were falling, leaves were turning orange and the cold wind was blowing, the autumn season announcing its arrival. It had been his usual day at Raijin High School, nothing special. Since he was such a lone-wolf, no one never really bothered to come and talk to him. Not that he minded this, because all he wanted was to watch and observe the specie known as "human" with nothing in return. He had been all alone until middle school, but then he met Shinra, who somehow seemed to get along with him well. After Shinra and before Shinra, there were none. Sure Izaya has dated many girls in his high school life but all of that was just a part of his one of many experiments, to see how the girls react to different things. It had been his hobby for quite a long time, and he didn't really mind being alone either, because being alone gave him more time and more concentration for his human observation.

It had been like this for he doesn't know how long, until that day. He had been all alone ever since he opened his eyes, but that day for the very first time he started to notice the holes in his life that had been there all the time.

The day when he started to feel the pangs of being alone so much that it tore him to pieces; the day when he first realized his crush for Shizuo Heiwajima, the guy with the most non-human strength in the whole school.

It was that karaoke party in the autumn of his last year at school, the karaoke session that almost all the Raijin High School remembers and can no forget even if they want to. Because it was that very karaoke party when Shizuo and Izaya sang together, for the very first time, and marked their duet over the memories of the entire class.

The Magnet, a vocaloid song sung by Hatsune Miku and Luke Megurine.

Shizuo had sung, not because he wanted to, but because he had been challenge. Not by the flea, but by Shinra.

Shinra was the one who came with this plan, Izaya doesn't remember what exactly Shinra did to manipulate Shizuo and made him angry enough to come and sing in front of all the people those highly embarrassing lyrics, but he remembers his own reason for attending that party. He had agreed to attend this Karaoke party because of his sudden urge to see people singing their hearts out, over a song that is not their own; to see how the people would react. What sort of expressions they would make, would they be able to bring out all the emotions and feelings behind the original version of the songs? How would they portray the original emotions of the singer that he might have had when he wrote the song?

Yes this had been his reasoning. He loved to observe human after all, and he wanted to know each and every aspect of their lives.

And it was a pretty successful experiment too, except for one thing that ruined his whole life; and has been ruining his life ever since.

The song echoed through the corridors of his minds, knocking his heart gently once again, stirring the memories of the day he sang the song together with the monster of Ikebukuro.

"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;

Without warning, it spreads into burning passion;

My butterfly flapped about aimlessly;

Leaving behind some powder on your hand"

And then came Shizuo's turn.

"Pulling apart our intertwined fingers;

Moving from our lips to our tongues;

What we're going to do might be unforgivable;

And that's precisely why we're so fired up"

Yes, these lyrics. The way Shizuo sang them, and the way his voice echoed throughout the room, and the way everyone had fell silent, and the way everyone had become so astonished; he himself couldn't help but stare at the blonde, feeling a tingly sensation pricking his heart sweetly at the steady voice of blonde. He could literally feel butterflies flying here and there in his stomach; Shizuo sounded just too perfect singing them. His voice was so calm, even though his face was painted with his usual scowl and that annoyed look, yet his voice showed nothing of it. In face it was in complete synchronization with the lyrics.

It was hard for him to continue the song any further, his legs were feeling weak all of a sudden and Shizuo's husky voice was stroking his ears again and again, making his heart soar more and more.

_Baka Shizu chan! The hell he can sing so perfectly!_

He felt a little bothered, by the excellence of Shizuo's singing ability. Shizuo was the only most unpredictable human of the lot. In fact, to Izaya, Shizuo wasn't a human at all. He was a monster. But how can a monster's signing stir such feelings in him?

"In silver chains please lock me, cage me and possess me;

Show me that you care, burn in your own wrath and jealousy;

I know it sounds weird, but that's how I like it;

We can go much farther than most can tolerate"

_Shizu chan sang these lyrics so easily, as if he didn't even know what words he was saying. _

_I think Shizuo chan didn't really understood at all, his thickhead would have never got the real meaning behind these words, and he is such a protozoan after all._

Izaya reasoned, trying to shrug off the feelings forming in his chest at every single word of the song sung by Shizuo. His voice sounded not just perfect, but sincere and honest too. And that has been the thing that blew his mind off, and made his heart fall for him.

"What has been repeating is not our dream;

But the unmistakably realistic "we";

I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back;

But that's fine, for you are my one and only love"

And with these lyrics still playing, an image of some girl formed up in front Izaya out of the thin air, a girl messing with his Shizuo while he stood, saying nothing and accepting everything that the girl did to him. The girl, who, without any fear, touched his hair, stroked his face and stared at him with such an innocent expression on her face. And Shizuo did the same, in fact the expression on Shizuo's face was way more than innocent, it was honest. He looked calm, and peaceful, and the girl ran her fingers through his hair, and he smiled at her. The backside of her head, which was facing Izaya, contorted, and the girl's face appeared there too. But her expressions were malicious, her eyes shimmering with evilness, and her lips curved in such a devious smirk that for a moment Izaya froze. She leaned against Shizuo, her arms forming out of nowhere and wrapping themselves around Shizuo's waist. Izaya could hear her evil laughter echoing throughout the entire place, but Shizuo seemed to be unaware of it. Either he was unaware, or he was accepting her evil laughter too just as he accepted her strokes and touches. Izaya gulped

"S-Shizu chan"

Shizuo didn't even blink.

He inched forward, carefully, glaring at the woman who was glaring him back.

"Shizu chan!" Izaya reached into his pocket, took a knife out and launched it at Shizuo's direction. But before it could reach Shizuo, the girl with the brown locks caught it, and shattered it, adding some more evilness to her smile.

"Shizuo is mine" saying this, she leaned forward, her lips curved.

"No…" Izaya muttered, fearing what might be coming next.

Their faces came closer. Izaya swallowed hard.

"No…."

And they me-

"FUCK OFF!" Izaya yelled and sat up on his couch, panting, his whole body drenched in sweat and his heart beating fast.

"Whats up, Izaya?" Namie, his secretary asked, lowering the volume of the television.

"Let's become one, its okay not to be able to turn back;

That's fine, for you are my one and only love"

And like this, the song faded and the room fell completely silent. The only audible feature in the silent room was Izaya's beating heart and his ragged breath.

"….Usotuski Shizu chan" he muttered, recalling the last sentence of the song once again.

"You are sweating, had a bad dream?" Namie asked, looking somewhat bothered at his boss's vulnerable state.

His eyes shot up and glared at her.

"I SAID FUCK OFF! Why in the fuck you played such a song when I was asleep?!" Izaya yelled, trying to control the intense jealous feeling in his heart and the anger that was eating him up from the inside. _Fuck that girl! _Izaya thought bitterly.

"A-ahh I am sorry. It was just on tv and.. I made sure t-….." Namie's voice trailed off, seeing that horrible look on her boss's face; those red eyes boring into her, making her tremble. Sweat popped up over her head.

"A-ahh since you are awake, I am gonna get you a coffee cup! H-hahaha!" she got up and hurriedly scurried to the kitchen, not wanting to experience a really pissed off Izaya.

Izaya bit his thumb as his secretary went to kitchen.

"Stupid Shizu chan. Messing up with my dreams!" He said to himself, hating his current vulnerable state. He has never felt this vulnerable before, at first Shizu chan ignored me and now he has come haunting me in my dreams too. Argh!

He got up from his couch, only to fall down again.

He blinked in surprise, astonished at his body's current position. His legs were feeling like jelly, too weak to walk properly.

"God! This is what I get for chasing Shizu chan twice a day!" He yelled, and flunked the first thing that he found, his cell phone, away.

It broke into parts, and he bent down, feeling much more broken then the phone.

"Usotuski..." he muttered again, grabbing his pounding head with his both hands.

Namie's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Coffee's ready!"

He looked up at her, glaring. He had sworn not to show his weak vulnerable side in front of the people, even in his current downtrodden state, he can't risk that. He is an information broker after all. So he forced his body to get, plastering an emotionless expression on his face and walking towards his secretary.

"Thanks" saying so, he turned and walked upstairs to his own room, leaving a taken aback Namie all alone with the word "thanks" echoing through her head.

* * *

**P.S: **The song is Magnet, you can even find a Drrr! version of it OwO I just sooo love that song .. and i love to imagine Shizuo and Izaya singing it. oh btw lyrics translations i got from a couple of different site so.. yeh I don't own any XD

You better check its Drrr version. its super epic XD it was by Nico Nico singers and actually featured Shinra, Shizuo, Izaya and Kadota. But.. I just love to imagine these two singing it alone so.. yep I just came up with this thing T~T I hope no one would mind ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Izaya stared out of the window of his room into the pitch black darkness of the night. His legs were still crumbling due to the chase. He recalled the grim fact that, now; the chases won't be as frequent as ever. He sighed a bit, trying to calm his nerves.

Also the fact that he showed his vulnerable side to his secretary was gnawing him from the inside. Also that dream of Shizuo singing such enchanted lyrics with him, it bothered him. It's not like he didn't miss the blonde already, but now he missed him more and more. He felt like stabbing that girlfriend of blonde to death, or burning her to death, or doing anything that would bring death to her.

He sighed again, finishing his coffee.

_I am not gonna go anywhere with these thoughts cooped up in my mind._

He thought and walked up to his laptop, checking the mails and then opening the chat room to see what's happening with his dear humans.

_Kanra has joined the chat_

_Tanaka Taoru: What? Seriously? Heiwajima Shizuo got a girlfriend?_

_Mai: Yep Yep! I saw him myself with a beauuuutiful girl over the restaurant!_

_Kyo: …True…_

_Kanra: …_

_Tanaka Taro: Ahh Kanra chan! Konbanwa! _

_Kanra: Konbanwa Tanaka san~~ How is everyone here?_

_Mai: Kanra chan! :P :P Did you hear the latest news?_

[Private mode: Kanra, Mai]

Kanra: What were you talking about earlier? You saw Shizu chan?

Mai: Iza-niiiiii~~~~~ I am just sooo disappointed! You couldn't get Shizuo san fall for you.

Mai: …..disappointment… [ß its Kururi using same account as Mai]

Kanra: Stop with all the bullshit and tell me what exactly you two saw!

Mai: Only on one condition! (^~~^!)

Kanra: Whats that?

Mai: ….surrender…

Mai: Just as Kururi said, you have to surrender yourself to Shizuo san! He told us he will get us meet Youhei then!

Kanra: Aaa~~ what kind of a cruel family I have!

Mai: …kiss…

Kanra: … what?

Mai: No Kuru nee! You are not supposed to tell him that!

Kanra: What? What are you two blabbing about?

Mai: Ohh No~~ Secret is revealed!

Mai: Shizuo san… ki-

Mai: No! Kuru nee~~~ I love you too much!

Mai: …Uhh… No touching…

Mai: Ahh Kuru nee you are soo cute~~

Kanra: Tch! You two are such a pain!

_Kanra has left private session._

_Setton: Uso! Heiwajima Shizuo got a girlfriend?_

_Tanaka: Everyone seems to be talking about this lately._

_Kanra: Aa~~~ He is one of the most hottest guy of the whole Ikebukuro! What's so big if he got a girl for himself?_

_Setton: A-ahh.. I don't know about the hottest part but… he seems kind of fearsome person after all. I never thought he would be romantic type_

_Kyo: …Kiss…_

_Kanra: …_

_Mai: Kyo~~ lets kiss~~_

_Tanaka: A-ahh Mai chan._

_Kanra: I have to go._

_Kanra has left the conversation_

Izaya sighed, exasperated as he left the conversation.

_The hell is wrong with the world! Every fucking person in the whole world seems to be talking about him!_

He thought. It's true, Shizuo is really one of the hottest guys; Izaya himself has seen many girls clinging to him. However Shizuo seemed pretty uninterested in them, now what's so special about this girlfriend of Shizuo? And what was that about "kiss" thing? Those two stupid twins!

Izaya opened the daily Ikebukuro discussion forums to look up for any latest stuff.

_Thread: Heiwajima Shizuo's girlfriend is an American._

Izaya's brow twitched at the mere sight of the first post. People have no right to be talking about Shizuo's private life so openly, even if he is the most popular monster of Ikebukuro.

"American?"

Curiosity overtook him and he opened the thread description.

[Original Post: Shizuo Heiwajima, the most fearsome man of the Ikebukuro, was seen with an American beauty. What's going to happen to our dear Ikebukuro now?

Reply: Uso! That man with a bartender cloth and an American beauty? That's impossible.

Reply2: I bet the girl would be as fearsome as him

Reply 3: No! She was American beauty. I was in the same restaurant and she spoke English!

Reply 4: I can't believe this.

Reply 5: I think I can expect some peace in Ikebukuro now]

And as Izaya scrolled down, the whole post was filled with such random replies. If Shizuo was to see this post, he would have murdered every single person in Ikebukuro. A small smirk played across his lips.

"Shizu chan's girlfriend is an American? No doubt I have no information about her."

It relieved him a bit and lightened his mood. He has no significant information about Shizuo's girlfriend and it was hurting his pride as an Information broker. He was supposed to know everything. And not knowing anything about Shizuo's girlfriend, not even her name, was pretty bothersome. But his pride was restored. She is an American, not of Japan.

Izaya laughed suddenly, mused at Shizuo's choice.

"You couldn't get a Japanese girlfriend so you went for an American one, huh? Seems you aren't as protozoan as people think. As unpredictable as always"

He thought to himself and got up from chair. He went straight towards the washroom for a hot shower; it was finally time to move his pieces into the game.

…

Shizuo huffed as he sat alone in his apartment. He turned the tv on, bothered.

It has already been three days and flea hasn't showed his face in Ikebukuro at all. Before that he has been pestering him almost every day, annoying the shit out of him. Not just once, but doing it twice in a day. And now suddenly he has vanished, as if someone crushed his little existence off this world.

"What in the fuck he is planning!"

Shizuo yelled, about to slam his fist against his table but stopped. He is not going to let the damn flea mess up his peace now. He has to control himself. He has finally gotten some peace after Karin's entrance in his life. He even went on a date with her, ignoring the fact that he messed that date up quite nicely. He is just not used to these dates after all, he is only used to throw trash cans over flea and crush him to death.

"I wonder what the flea would do to Ikebukuro once I will leave…" thought Shizuo, lighting a cigarette and thinking about the future of Ikebukuro with Izaya in his absence.

…

"WHAT?"

Izaya almost barked at the phone, the person on the other side of the phone tch-ed in pure annoyance.

"Just as I said, Orihara san. I looked up for all the past month's female entries in Japan who came from the America. One of them is leaving tomorrow, along with Heiwajima Shizuo"

"You do know what you are talking about right? Are you sure it's Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Why do you think I would be telling you about this entry specifically? Of course I do know who Heiwajima Shizuo is. I am going to send all the details to you."

Izaya huffed, too shocked and depressed. His mind seemed to be reeling all of a sudden.

"Okay do it. I will send you your money soon."

"Fine. It was a pleasure to work with you."

-CLICK-

Izaya flipped his phone shut,

"Shizu chan is leaving for America?"

His fax machine beeped and a couple of paper documents came out. Izaya quickly yanked them out, running his eyes hurriedly over the text written on it.

Heiwajima Shizuo, seat 123

Karin Nanjo, seat 122

Flight time: 9:30 pm

Tomorrow night, Shizuo is flying aboard with his new girlfriend.

Izaya crushed the papers and whirled them across the room, his eyes stinging with the salty liquid. All the time he spend thinking of a nice plan against Shizuo's girlfriend would now just end up in smoke. That protozoan is leaving Japan tomorrow, taking her dear girlfriend with him.

**A/N**

**Okay so here goes chapter 4, its pretty small. I know -_- and.. thanks to ****SleepyMorning**** for the review. And thanks to ****Sicklefang****, ****PwoperSeth****, ****Mayutopaz****, ****Lilly Vargas****, ****91kaycee****, ****purpleme6** **for the Follows and… thanks to ****Zozii-Shizaya28** **for the favorite. I would love if you guys review the story too so I may know what exactly you think about the story ^^! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**A HUGE thanks to Midnight for pointing out the mistake, i cant believe i was writing Shizuo's name wrong all the time ._. also.. i am sorry for if there are other mistakes in this fic i would really appreciate if you guys just tell me so that i may correct them :D the fic doesnt really get read by anyone else you see, so there may be some typos and other grammatical mistakes ._. anyways, Reviews suggestions and pointing out of mistakes like this, all are welcome XD **

**PS: Midnight, you could have just told me before, i had wrote it wrong even in the summary _ I hope i have typed it right this time T~T**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

As he trudged through the streets of Ikebukuro, he felt completely lost. His eyes had dark circles around them due to lack of sleep, and his hair were a mess. He couldn't sleep last night because his mind was filled with the thoughts of the monster of Ikebukuro. Why Shizuo is leaving Ikebukuro all of a sudden? No one seems to know about his departure either. Why is the protozoan leaving so quietly?

No matter how many holes Shizuo has dug on the surface of Ikebukuro by pulling the countless vending machines out, he still loved this city. No matter how many trash cans he threw and let the garbage fly, no matter how many sign posts he yanked out and bent, no matter how much damage he did to the buildings of Ikebukuro, no matter how many times he frightened the citizens of this city, Izaya knew that deep down Shizuo really does love this city.

_"Then why Shizu chan is leaving this city so quietly? He is such a brute, always yelling and shouting. And now when it's time to really shout and tell the people of his beloved city that he is leaving, he is nowhere to be seen. Tch… he isn't supposed to leave this city at all! Isn't he afraid as to what I might do to his precious Ikebukuro once he would leave? Doesn't he care at all? Is that girlfriend of him so much precious to him? Much more precious than this city? Whenever he sees me, he always throws something and yells "Didn't I tell you never to come in this city again?" He fucking cared for the city, then why in the hell he is leaving this for the sake of that damn girlfriend all of a sudden!" _

Izaya thought, exasperated and confused. His heart was still denying this fact even though he himself saw the paper proof. Shizuo was definitely leaving, as to why? None had any idea.

Besides this, Izaya has found a technical ambiguity in this case as well. Izaya knew the source of income the blonde has, he had been fired by a lot of work places and he was currently working as a body guard, well still not doing his duties well enough due to a certain flea pestering his life. Then where did he manage to get the money for a trip abroad? How did he manage all the paper work so silently and so swiftly? His girlfriend came on stage just two weeks ago, what's so special about her that Shizuo is willing to leave the country with the person whom he met just two weeks ago?

He sighed, the thing he had been doing ever since, as his mind was unable to answer to any of the questions which were springing up in his mind. It is so annoying not to be able to know when you call yourself an information broker, all his efforts of restoring his pride back were now seemed to be ending up in smoke this night with Shizuo's departure. He wouldn't be able to get any information about Shizuo's girlfriend, he wouldn't be able to pull her apart from his Shizuo, and he wouldn't be able to mark the blonde's life once again like he did before. He wouldn't be able to see the brute too. And so, he was here, to see the brute and to talk to him just once before his departure.

Izaya lifted his gaze from the stony pavement and looked up at the warped up apartment building, the building where Shizuo's apartment is. He pouted as something inside his chest churned and a sudden urge to fly into Shizuo's apartment overtook him. That was something impossible though, he had never faced Shizuo with such mixed feelings in his heart and he didn't really know how to do face him like this. So the idea of just flying and knocking on Shizuo's apartment was a stupid one, something he wouldn't allow at all. So he walked up, slowly, trying to calm his beating heart and untangle his messed up mind which was refusing to work properly.

As he reached in front of the Shizuo's door, he paused, and stared at the door. His mind was still as blank and as lost as it was the time he left his apartment, he had no idea how he is going to talk to the blonde, and thus he hesitated. He stretched his hand slowly and brought it up over the door, breathing a long sigh and gently knocking at the door.

His feet quickly turned, a sudden adrenaline overcame his body and he found himself dashing away from the Shizuo's apartment. Just as he turned around the corner, his feet stopped. And he cursed, crouching and peeking from the corner of the wall into the balcony of Shizuo's apartment, waiting for the blonde to step out and look for the person who has just disturbed his peace and ran away. He was an information broker, not a stalker, just when did he develop the instincts of a stalker huh? He thought bitterly.

The door opened and his heart skipped a beat as the sight of blonde came into view. There was nothing so different about him; he was still the same, in his bartender clothes and shaggy hair as he looked around to see who has knocked on his door.

"He should feel my presence" Izaya thought, since this has always been the case for the past ten years.

Shizuo's gaze landed on the corner behind which Izaya stood, and before Shizuo could see him, he turned away, hiding himself more into the shadow of the wall. His heart was beating fast, and he could feel a bit of sweat over his forehead too. For the very first time in his life, the mere sight of blonde has made him out of breath and so sad at the same time. He felt like a trapped insect, waiting for his Shizuo to sense his presence like he always did and come to him. It was like a test he was putting his own self into, the test of his trust on Shizuo. Footsteps pounded on the floor, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

They were coming closer to where Izaya stood.

_"H-he… sensed me" _thought Izaya. His mind ordered the body to move on, to run, because that's how the chase always starts eh. But his heart refused, and so did his body. They probably wanted to see this till the end, and when a sound emerged from Shizuo's house, the heart and the body both collapsed.

"Shizuooo! Who is there?"

It was a feminine voice, the voice that made the pounding footsteps pause and turn.

_"Damn... dammnn!"_

"A-ahh none. Probably some stray cat."

"Then hurry up and pack your stuff. Me and Yuuhei have to leave now."

"Unn… coming"

And with this, the footsteps walked back and slowly faded as he shut the door.

Izaya slid along the wall, feeling too weak to even stand properly.

"_What is she doing at his apartment? Their relationship has already reached that point?" _Izaya thought, his heart feeling shattered and his body encasing in grief's folds. He has lost Shizuo completely, there is no way he is coming back to him. Even if he feels like coming, he would always get pulled from the feminine voice, like just now. He has lost it, and he just couldn't believe this at all.

….

Karin walked out of the apartment as she was done instructing Shizuo how to behave on the airport. She didn't want their flight to get postponed or something just because Shizuo has broken the airplane's wing or pulled some seats out etc. It was dangerous to take Shizuo on the airport and make him travel in an airplane, a risk, for if Shizuo got mad, he would just turn the whole plane upside down even hundreds of kilometers up in the air.

Karin sighed and hoped their journey stays safe. Just as she turned the corner to the balcony of Shizuo's apartment, she stopped short and stared at the black figure resting against the wall in the midway and emanating a depressed yet dangerous aura, his face covered in a furry hood.

A slow murmur emerged from the black figure,

"Excuse me…?" said Karin, staring curiously at the figure and lowering herself to listen what the figure murmured.

"I am God" the murmur became a bit audible, and she cocked her quizzically.

"I am God" the figure said again, repeating the sentence in the same slow murmur. She straightened up, and stared at the figure in confusion,

_He is God? Is he mad?_

She thought and stretched her hand to tug the corner of the fur lining of the hood.

"I am God" the voice came again…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Karin-san. You ha-" Yuuhei stopped short as he saw Karin's hand stretching toward the hood of a black fur jacket.

"I am God…" She was still staring at the man with a puzzled expression plastered on her face; however she withdrew her hand on Yuuhei's interference.

"Orihara san?" asked Yuuhei, his face not showing the surprise, but his voice hinting just a tiny bit of it.

"O..orihara…orihara… iz..orihara Izaya.. I feel like I have heard this name before"

Had it been someone else and not Yuuhei, he would have definitely predicted the end of the world, as for the people of Ikebukuro, having no knowledge of Orihara Izaya is the same as having no knowledge about what their own self is. He was the infamous informant after all, the only informant who ambles through the streets so carelessly; the only informant who, to add to the misfortune of Ikebukuro's residents, doesn't value his life and pisses the shit out of the monster of Ikebukuro every once in a while and brings chaos to the city, and thus there was no way people of Ikebukuro would not know who the Orihara Izaya is.

But no, it was Yuuhei Hanejima, aka Kasuka Heiwajima, the younger brother of the monster of Ikebukuro, who is just too accustomed to hearing his brother blabber about how much he hates this damn flea and knows about the foreign nature of the woman in front of his eyes.

"Orihara Izaya, the one who brother calls as "flea"" he told.

"Ahh, that "damn-shitty-flea-always-pissing-me-off-and-jumping-around-like-the-shitty-flea-he-is-and-does-not-die-at-all guy"?" Karin asked, a little excitement showing its colors in her voice and her face as well.

Yuuhei stared at her, quite surprised at how she managed to sound those words as if they meant nothing.

He nodded, and turned to look at the black figure who still sat silent with his head bowed down, not saying anything at all throughout this whole chattering episode.

It wasn't like Izaya. Had it not been Shizuo's girlfriend he was facing, he would have loved to introduce himself in front of another one of his lovely, specially a foreign "human". In fact, he would be eager to introduce himself. But things were different this time, he didn't want to introduce himself as an informant he usually is, but rather as something else, something of much more value, something with much more power and influence, so that she won't dare messing with him and his Shizuo's life.

"I am the God", rather it was this fact he was more interested in letting the girl know about him.

"I never knew he was this silent type, I mean just look at him. He is just muttering "he is God" and just sitting over here?"

"May be we should let him be" Yuuhei suggested, doubting the informant's current mental state.

"He may need a therapist" he thought to himself and started to walk away.

But his steps paused midway; as a loud roar echoed from the house they both had just left, followed by a loud slamming sound.

Seeing this as his opportunity, Izaya got quickly on his feet and flipped the knife blade out, twisting Karin's arm, locking them behind her, and placing the blade against her bare throat.

Her eyes widened as a cluster of her brown hair flew right in front of her eyes and slowly fell onto the ground.

A chucked escaped Izaya's still covered face;

"Hahahaha Karin san, I am much more than an informant here. I am God, who controls and knows all." he pressed the knife more against her throat, until a little blood oozed out.

"Orihara san! You would not want to do this" said Yuuhei, with the same expression on his face.

The source of loud roar once again echoed; Shizuo bursting inside his home for some unknown reason.

"KARIIIIIN!" The yell sounded, as clear and loud as it has been whenever Shizuo called Izaya's name during the chase.

Izaya's grip loosened for a while, a little astonished at the loud and the clamorous tone that Shizuo's voice held, it was the same, exactly the same as it has always been when Shizuo yelled his name into the streets of Ikebukuro.

Karin benefitted herself from this little opening and stomped on his foot and elbowed his stomach, gaining a groan of pain from his mouth. Before wasting another moment, she swiftly moved around and caught the hand that was holding the knife, twisted it and turned it so as now the blade's tip was pressed against Izaya's throat.

Izaya stood, motionless, for no one had ever really managed to escape from him so easily, astonished for he has never spaced out this much during a battle.

She smirked,

"God or not, never dare to pick on Karin Nanjo, a pro martial arts trainer, ever in your life. You would lose it."

"I am going to check what's wrong with brother." Saying this, Yuuhei went inside the house, leaving the two dangerously engulfed people in a yet more dangerous fight, all alone.

Izaya wanted to spit, too disgusted at himself for he was getting easily snubbed into a corner by a woman; a woman who wasn't even an Ikebukuro resident.

He curved his lips once again into a smirk just as wide as hers. He is God here who controls all and not vice versa, he is not going to lose to her. He needs to control, and he will do it no matter what.

"You seem pretty good at this"

"Heh... Obviously I am. I am a professional after all." She said, turning her head just a bit to see the face that hid under the shadows of the hood.

Izaya lowered it more, not wanting her to see his face but just his curved lips.

"KARIIIN!" the yell came again, much louder and much closer this time, and next moment the source of the voice, Shizuo, busted into the scene, shoving a fur ball onto their face in pure rage.

"THIS FUCKING DOG HAS GOT DAMN FLEAS IN ITS FUR AND ITS FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND REMINDS ME OF TH-" he paused in middle, taken aback at the scene in front of his eyes.

Izaya's face hidden by his hood, a blade pressed against his throat, a tuft of Karin's hair on ground, a slight line of blood running across Karin's throat, both figures suddenly motionless and surprised at Shizuo's sudden arrival, their eyes turned and staring at him.

"flea" murmured Izaya.

"What?! This puppy has no fleas whatsoever Shizuo!" said Karin, withdrawing her hands from Izaya and aiming her attention wholly at the little puppy that Shizuo held so cruelly in his hands.

"Flea… what are you doing here?" Shizuo asked, tossing the puppy onto Karin, making a face that said "I don't want more fleas in my life"

Izaya's body jiggled, his shoulder trembled.

_He acknowledged me, he is talking to me._

Shizuo's brow twitched,

"Let me guess, you already know, don't you?" asked Shizuo, already knowing the know-it-all informant would know about his departure already.

"Of course, of course Shizu chan, I am surprised you have got yourself such a lovely and yet powerful girlfriend. It was sooo surprise to know you two are going on a honey moon so soon! Bikkurishita bikkurishta" said Izaya, his voice seeped in flout and pure mock. Yes, it was painful for him to say the word "girlfriend" in front of Shizuo; and much more painful to say the latter lines, for deep in his heart he was still not accepting it.

Shizuo turned his gaze from Izaya towards the brown haired woman on the ground, cuddling a puppy against her.

"Tch.. Karin. He has fleas! The damn fleas, you should just throw him away"

"Oh shut up Shizuo, we can't just let him go just because he has fleas. He would be lonely once again."

"What lonely? You just picked him up off the street; he would definitely have some friends out there on the streets"

"LOOK AT HIS WOUND, SHIZUO! YOU CAN'T CAST HIM ASIDE AT ALL!"

"WE CAN'T TAKE HIM WITH US EITHER, KARIN! IT HAS FUCKING FLEAS AND NO ONE WOULD EVER LET US PASS THROUGH AIRPORT SECURTIY WITH A BAG OF FUR TEEMED WITH FLEAS!" Shizuo yelled back, ignoring the presence of another flea in his balcony, as if his existence no longer mattered.

Izaya stood and watched the scene playing in front of him. Shizuo saw him, Shizuo acknowledged his presence, then Shizuo turned to his girlfriend again, didn't even denying whatever Izaya has said about honeymoon and started talking to her about the fleas that her little pup held as if whatever he said didn't matter at all to him.

_D-does it mean…_

Izaya shook his head slightly, this cannot be happening.

It's not possible for her to snatch his role as "flea" and replace him in Shizuo's life. Did she bring a dog with fleas just so she could make Shizuo forget who the real flea has been in his life for the past ten years? But… But why Shizuo too? Did these fleas manage to piss him enough to make him forget how much chaos he has created in his life? Did he really forget how 99% of the bad things that were happening in Ikebukuro were actually Izaya's, the real flea's fault? Am I no longer the only flea that Shizuo had in his life? Am I no longer the only flea capable enough to pester Shizuo's life?

_Damn… this Karin bitch is replacing my Flea-role too! DAMN DAMN DAMN!" _

Izaya opened his mouth to speak, to say something in protest, to make Shizuo pay attention to the flea standing in front of him again, but his lips were trembling and the words refused to come out.

It was stupid of Izaya to be thinking like this, too irrational for his overly intellectual and noetic mind. He couldn't believe how much possessive he was being about this flea-role. Rather than thinking about how Shizuo didn't deny the honeymoon part, he was much more focused and troubled about the flea-part.

He stared at the little dirty grey-colored pup, a sudden bubble of feelings emerging in his chest, the feelings people usually term as jealousy. He was jealous of not only his girlfriend, but this pup as well, the pup that held flea in his fur. His hands were itching, the blade flipping in and out, in and out, in and out. His lips still stitched, but his legs ready to charge.

_Tch.. I can't be as irrational as to kill a pup out of jealousy!_

Izaya thought, wincingly. He was too disappointed at himself. Ever since he heard about this Karin bitch; he had not been his usual self. He was failing at various things; he was having various feelings in his insides. He knew what these feelings were, for he had studied the human nature in his entire life. But no, he is not a human. He shouldn't be having these stupid girly jealousy feelings at all. Out of all, being jealous of the fleas in a pup's fur was the most disoriented and abnormal thought that has ever popped up in his mind. This is just too illogical, not even his beloved human would feel this way.

"Oi Izaya!"

Shizuo's voice jerked him out of his mental battle against himself; he looked at him, and blinked.

Shizuo was holding the pup in his hand like a little dirty rag, his face scrunched and his eyes glaring,

"Since you are the shitty flea here, so you better have this pup full of shitty fleas as well." He shoved the pup in Izaya's arm.

He was too surprised at Shizuo's closeness; his heart had already skipped a beat or two at Shizuo's nearness. And just when he called him "the shitty flea", his heart soared.

_Fuck...fuck! I am being too irrational again! It's nothing of being so happy about, you idiot._

Izaya stared at him, with the pup in his arms.

Shizuo smirked,

"Good, seems you don't have any trouble with this since you are just as shitty and damned as the fleas inside its fur. You two will be happy together"

Izaya snapped out of his temporary catalepsy at the "happy together" part, and let the pup go, a sudden anger replacing the little happiness he had just felt for a brief moment.

"I am not the fucking flea here, you can have this shitty pup with you whatsoever and enjoy your fucking honeymoon with the shitty fleas spread all over your bed!" yelled Izaya, still as jealous as he was before. He turned and started to stomp off; with a little hope in his heart that Shizuo may call out to him, or hit him or punch him or something like he always did.

But Shizuo just stared at him, a little too astonished at what Izaya had just said.

"H-he… he thinks we are going on a honeymoon…" said Karin, holding the pup once again in her arms.

"M-Mhmm" was what came out of Shizuo's tightened lips as reply. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head in utter confusion and watched the black figure walk away.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, hope you would enjoy. well yah Karin is Shizuo's gf but something else is involved too. Things would reveal soon in the upcoming chapters as i am kinda lazy to write loong chapters -_-" So till then, let me know whether you are liking the current progress or not :) **

**Thanks to Rimmilim, SleepyMorning, Glitterbaby's Girl, Mizuno Aoi for reviewing and to those too who are following my story. Such acts are always appreciated, since they give me courage to continue the story~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"It's dangerous to let him go" said Yuuhei, as he re-emerged on the scene and stared at his elder brother.

"W-what?" asked Shizuo, still feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous about Izaya and the words he has spoken.

"Because he is an informer?" this time asked Karin, stroking the little dog.

"Tch! Just throw this fur ball away. How long are you planning to keep on holding that flea spring?" roared Shizuo.

"He might just spread this wrong information all over the Ikebukuro, as far as I understand Orihara san's nature"

Shizuo turned his attention back to his little brother, ignoring the annoying looks from Karin.

He scratched his head once again, shifting his gaze.

"What… am I supposed to say to him then?"

"well… say whatever you want and however you want, you have to stop him. Even though I am not going to live here, it is still better if my image doesn't get any unwanted stains" said Karin as she got up.

Shizuo's uneasiness elevated, he knew people won't really believe Izaya if he said something like this but still…

He gritted his teeth, where is that smart-ass brain of that shitty flea when it's needed the most!

"He… might be just lying, like always" said the disturbed blonde.

Yuuhei stared at him, silently studying and thinking.

As much as he knows about Izaya from what Shizuo has quoted to him, he knew that the way informant looked as he walked away wasn't the look of a liar, and Shizuo must have noticed the same.

Shizuo averted his eyes, trying not to look at his brother's stern gaze.

Karin stood and watched from Yuuhei to Shizuo, and Shizuo to Yuuhei, feeling like an outsider which she was.

"I gotta go now though, with the dog. Let's meet at the airport"

Both turned to her, and Shizuo finally turned and looked at his brother too.

"Yes, I have to go now too." Said Yuuhei, understanding the question behind Shizuo's eyes.

"M-mmm" Shizuo nodded, breathing deep and closing his eyes for a moment.

"We can't tell him the truth either right?" he asked after a moment.

"Obviously! There is a reason as to why we are leaving this country so silently" reasoned Karin, her face now turning into a small scowl.

Shizuo scowled back, the angry twitchy vein slightly appearing his temple. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a cigarette packet to relax himself.

"I would say this once again, it's dangerous"

The so-called monster of Ikebukuro pursed his lips tight in confusion and nervousness as he lit the cigarette.

_Even if it was dangerous, how was he supposed to say such a thing to Izaya? To say they aren't going on a h-h-hon-…! Tch! Damn! I can't even speak that word! Too embarrassing! Too embarrassing!_

Shizuo thought as both Yuuhei and Karin started to walk away the same way that little black hoody figure had done a few moments ago.

Shizuo let an exasperated sigh out and blew a puff of smoke in the air, staring down into the direction where the informant had vanished into the other street. Yes, even his eyes seemed to be focused on Yuuhei and Karin, he still saw the informant turning the corner of the street.

He had seen how the informant had looked up, how his gaze had stayed fixed on Shizuo's silhouette, and how his face expression had changed from anger into sadness and then an unknown regret. He had seen how enraged and disturbed the informant had looked as he turned his gaze away from Shizuo's balcony; how he had punched the nearest wall and probably got his wrist damaged or something for his face was scrunched in such a painful expression. He had seen Izaya spitting on floor with an expression of utter disappointment on his face, and growling, most probably due to the pain in his hand.

Even though Shizuo couldn't really see the exact face of Izaya; just a faint picture of him from so far, yet he couldn't be any wrong about the emotions he saw on Izaya's face. What his eyes were witnessing, though seemed too unnatural to be possible, but it had happened. Shizuo finally witnessed some expressions other than the lousy smirk on informant's face.

And this disturbed the hell out of him.

_Why was he looking like that? Why did his… too smart of a brain thought of a shitty impossible idea as this? Was this because… Karin and I are pretending to be in relationship? Tch! But still… that's too ridiculous of an idea! No one goes that far in relationship so soon, you dumbass, goofy informant!_

The twitchy vein got more visible on Shizuo's temple, indicating to the elevation in blonde's rage as he continued to stare at the empty space where Izaya had stood and showed him an entire different side of the one of the most dangerous man of the Ikebukuro, on the very day of his departure from the country.

_Arggh!_

Shizuo jumped off the balcony, right onto the street of his apartment building, knowing his monstrous body won't get even a single scratch from this little stunt.

Yuuhei and Karin had just finished climbing the building and were now walking towards their respective vehicles, Shizuo quickly passed by them without saying a single thing. He had no idea how he was going to confront Izaya about the honeymoon part, he had no idea how he is going to ask about the multiple expressions he showed while crossing the street, he had no idea how he would even face the flea whose mind has somehow managed to bring out such an absurd and ridiculous idea of "The monster of Ikebukuro on Honeymoon" into the periphery of the reality. Well for Shizuo, such an idea exists neither beyond the reality's peripheries, nor in fantasies; unless or until, he changes his monstrous side, which somehow seems impossible.

…

"IZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAA"

The voice roared once again throughout the Ikebukuro, and taking it as their warning signal, the citizens of Ikebukuro scrammed away, leaving a huge empty space around the monster of Ikebukuro. But to their surprise, there was no Orihara Izaya and his little pocket-knife. It was just Shizuo, roaring and shouting the informant's name all over the Ikebukuro.

He couldn't think of any other way of how to call the flea, he didn't have much time left for he still needed to prepare a bunch of things for his departure. It was already one hour and there were no sign of flea whatsoever.

Shizuo flipped his cell phone out for the hundredth time during the last hour, confronting against his own self as to whether he should call Izaya or not. He still wasn't prepared after all, he might be able to drag the conversation somehow face to face, but on phone this would be impossible.

So he once again shrugged the idea off his back and ran his eyes through the street of Ikebukuro,wondering as to where the disturbed and probably injured informant would be.

An idea clicked in his mind and he dialed Shinra's number without the second thought. If he was injured and needed medical care, he would definitely go to Shinra's and no one else. Though there was still the probability that the informant didn't really break his hand back there, but yet there was the slightest chance that he might be at Shinra's place, and he wouldn't want to miss it.

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up" muttered Shizuo as he waited for the phone call to answer.

"Hello~ Shinra her-"

"Shinra! Is Izaya there?" asked Shizuo bluntly.

"I-izaya you say?"

Shinra shifted his eyes onto the little black figure resting on his couch, sulking.

"Y-Yeh he is. Something wrong?"

A loud sigh was heard from Shizuo's side at this answer.

"Is he injured?" asked the blonde.

Shinra was a little taken aback at this question.

"Weren't you the one who injured Izaya in the first place?" asked Shinra, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

Something snapped in Shizuo's brain as he found himself getting accused of the things he didn't do due to the informant and his anger flared up. A growl escaped his throat; he would have crushed the cell phone in his hand too but paused as he heard a faint, coarse voice on the other side of phone.

"Called my name?"

It was Izaya's voice, though a bit coarse and sullen, with no tint of mock and insult whatsoever, but teeming with anger and defeat and remorse. The image of the multiple expressions on Izaya's face once again manifested before his eyes, blowing the anger away and replacing it with an uncertain confusion and anxiety.

"Don't tell him its me..." hissed Shizuo over the phone.

"And keep him holding there. Something happened and I didn't cause that injury and I need to talk to the damn flea but he is nowhere to be seen so keep on holding him there and I am just coming over there", said Shizuo in single breath.

"W-woah woah wait! I don't want to-"

-CLICK-

And the phone hung up. Shinra pouted, anticipating another broken door once Shizuo would arrive. He sighed and turned to the other trouble at the hand, namely known as Orihara Izaya, the information broker, who is currently seemed to be in very vulnerable and unstable state and in bad mood too, staring at him questioningly and suspiciously.

"Who was on the phone?" Izaya asked once again, in a more annoyed and angry tone than before.

"A-ahh that.. you see… a client! Hahahha let's get back to the tv shall we?" suggested Shinra as he walked back to the couch, trembling inside as the informant just kept his piercing stare hovering over his white coat.

He sighed.

He was in a dire need of Celty here but unfortunately she was on her duty, leaving him to sail all alone in destiny's boat with the two most dangerous men of the city.

* * *

**I wonder if the story is making any sense at all T~T please let me know what the people who have read it this far think of the story. would be helpful for me carry on... or i may just drop it ._." or.. well i am kinda planning to write a long chapter next but.. needs a bit of motivation T~T**

**PS: Sorry for spelling and grammatical mistake. I have read it just once before posting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And… I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for such a late update O_O I just got lost in idk what sort of weird things ._.)" Anyways, the chapter isn't as long as I had thought it would be so.. I apologize for that as well _**

**Also, A HUGE THANKS to ****BlazeTakishima ****for she took her time out and beta read this chapter for me ^^! Otherwise it would have been full of typos like before ._.)**

**And Thanks to SickleFang for the review and to those too who are still following the story :)****  
**

**They gave me courage ;u;)**

**Anyways...**

**Reviews are always welcome~~**

**Back to story now!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Izaya eyed his friend suspiciously wondering why the air around him was giving him such alarming signals. It was like this right after that phone call; Shinra wasn't willing to tell who it was from and why Izaya's name was mentioned.

_It's not like Shinra would do anything against him – he has no reason to. So… what was that phone call about?_

Izaya looked up in his friend's direction then turned his gaze back towards the TV.

_Well, I guess it would be better if he really _is_ planning something against me._

Izaya thought bitterly. One of his hands had unconsciously touched his other bandaged hand and an image of the strongest man of Ikebukuro formed in his head, the man who would soon be leaving this city.

Yes, it didn't matter to him now as to who would be plotting against him, be it Shinra or someone else. He had no idea about how his life would be once the blonde would leave the country.

As the thought of not seeing Shizuo clouded his head, a plunging pain emerged in his chest. He closed his eyes shut, and grabbed his head. His heart was slowly filling with regret and despair.

It wasn't like he wanted to say all those things in front of Shizuo, the fuse of his mind had collapsed at that very moment and he just couldn't stop himself from saying those… those irrational things. Well, irrational for Izaya, they might not be irrational for Shizu-chan. After all, he didn't even disagree. Or maybe his brain is just too thick headed to comprehend the irrationality behind those words. Tch, damn! Why did I have to open my filthy mouth and spit all that shit over there?

A sudden knock of the door brought him out of his mental frenzy.

"Ahh.. I would go and check" Shinra said, quickly getting up and happy to leave a gloomy Izaya behind. It was quite bothersome to deal with an Izaya who was drowning in gloom and not saying anything at all. Also, he had to stop Shizuo from entering his apartment; he has no intention of getting broke so early.

Izaya watched Shinra go, eyes followed his back but mind occupied with the images of another. He shook his head;_ I need to pull myself together! _He thought.

But alas, it was too late, for Shizuo was there; the very person who just doesn't let his mind and emotions rest, intentionally or unintentionally.

The door slammed open, and a loud shout echoed through the apartment.

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

Izaya snapped up and looked at the unmistakable source of the voice, which was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man of Ikebukuro. He was panting and was drenched in sweat. Izaya's eyes widened in realization, _did he actually chase after me?_

"A-ah.. Sh-shi-shizu-chan!" damn the stuttering.

"FUCKING STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH! GOT THAT?!" yelled Shizuo.

"Shizuooooo! Please take your fight out of my apartment~" wailed Shinra, entering the lounge.

"I'm not here to fight, I already told you that", barked Shizuo.

"But we'll never know! I don't want to get broke soon." Shinra reasoned; sweat and anxiety visible on his forehead.

Shizuo tsk-ed and looked at Izaya's direction; the Izaya who was almost literally glued to the sofa he was sitting on.

"Damn flea! Come with me, we need to talk!" Shizuo barked once again, jerking his thumb at the door's direction, making the information broker blink out of his stupor.

"W-what do you mean? Just from when did I start taking orders from you?" asked Izaya, finding his heart throb at the mere sight of someone who would soon be leaving.

"Yes~ Yes~! Great idea! Outside! Outside! You two, get out of my apartment~~~", cried Shinra once again.

"Celty~~ please come and save me!" he cried more, calling out to his Celty and making the Monster of Ikebukuro's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. His fist clenched and unclenched, tingling to just hit and break the coffee in front of the flea, or just crush the very flea before leaving.

He sighed deeply, reminding himself how much he hates violence, and how much he doesn't want violence to be the last thing he does before he leaves Japan.

"Flea, I swear it'll just be a small talk. Come on." And before his anger could go out of his control due to continuous blabbing of Shinra, he walked out.

_And _why_ does he think I would follow _him_?_ Izaya thought, staring at the back of the blonde who was making his way out, without breaking a single thing in Shinra's apartment.

Izaya couldn't help but be curious as to what Shizuo would want to talk about? Does this have something to do with what happened back at his apartment? Was it him on phone call with Shinra? How did he know I was here? Did he realize that I was just… frustrated when I said all those things? Or if the worse comes, is he here to confirm all those things?

Izaya gulped and the next moment he found his feet moving and following, his lips cursing for his lack of information but his heart beating in anticipation of what Shizuo might have want to talk about.

…

Shizuo took a cigarette out of his packet and placed in in between his lips, lightning it and blowing a puff of smoke in the air. His eyes glanced back and noticed the little figure of Orihara Izaya still following him, his hand stroking his other bandaged hand.

They were out of Shinra's apartment now, and Shizuo didn't know where to start their conversation. In fact he didn't even have a slightest clue as to how he should start this conversation and that's why he had been just walking and looking around, pretending to look for a quiet place to talk while his mind struggled to search for words and a way to start.

Izaya silently followed, his eyes flickering onto the figure in front of him. No matter how much he tried to avoid looking in his direction, he just couldn't help himself from staring at blonde. He sighed in resignation, curiosity already gnawing him from inside as to what brought Shizuo to come after him. He couldn't help but find a little tiny beam of hope peeking in his heart that may be Shizuo is here to deny whatever he had said back at his apartment and to tell the reason why exactly he is leaving his dear homeland all of a sudden.

He sighed, pouting as Shizuo took his cigarette out.

_Just when exactly is he going to start? Oh~ what a rare sight to see the yelling monster finally silent!_

He thought sarcastically to himself as his eyes continued staring at the broad shoulders of the blonde in front.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan! Don't you have to leave soon?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo stopped and turned around, his eyes wide with worry.

Izaya tsk-ed

_So eager to see your girlfriend huh?_

"Tch! Damn flea! It's all your fucking fault that I have to spend so much time thinking as to how to start!" yelled Shizuo, messing his hair as his mind still continued the struggle.

"Then why not say whatever is in that protozoan head of yours? Though I doubt there would be anything useful in it." Izaya said mockingly, though lacking his usual smirk and sarcastic tone, a bleak reflection of reluctance hinting in his voice.

Shizuo scowled, "Fine then! But it's not what you think! I am not going on a fucking h-ho-hone-y-!"

"Honeymoon." Izaya mumbled almost inaudibly, eyes avoiding Shizuo.

"Tch, whatever the damn thing is! I am not going with Karin over there for this or whatsoever!" shouted Shizuo.

Izaya's eyes widened as his first wish literally did come true with these words of Shizuo. The hope in his heart brightened and a smile appeared on his face, soon turning into a laugh.

"Ahahahaha what what? That protozoan head of your can't even remember the word as simple as 'honey moon', Shizu-chan?

It was Shizuo's turn to widen his eyes now as they registered a genuinely laughing flea for the very first time in their life. He narrowed his eyes, keeping them locked on his laughing face. To his surprise, the fact that Izaya was in fact making fun of him as how he couldn't speak the word "honey moon" didn't bother him.

He tsk-ed out of habit.

"Since this is going to be the last time we'll meet for the time being, I am not going to try to kill you. For the fact that you are still making fun of me." Shizuo said nonchalantly, twisting his cigarette and snubbing it underneath his foot.

The laughter on Izaya's face slowly faded and soon his face held the emotion Shizuo was trying so hard to comprehend for the past few hours.

Is he sad that I'm leaving?

"Then why exactly are you leaving the country if it wasn't for a honeymoon?" Izaya asked with the same indecipherable expression plastered on his face.

Shizuo couldn't help but regret evaporating such a cute laughing expression off Izaya's face. Yes, he was always annoying and pestering flea, but somehow he did look cute when he laughed like that. No matter how much Shizuo hates to admit this, but he still does.

"E-eh… That I can't tell" answered Shizuo, deepening the unreadable expression on his face and making it more intense than before.

What was Izaya trying to say?

Unfortunately Shizuo's mind wasn't as genius as that of the Orihara Izaya, he had not observed human and he had been worse at reading people's face. The only thing he was good at was just spreading the violence he hated so much.

And this realization infuriated, pissing him off once again.

"And just wipe that fucking expression off your face. If you want to say something, then spit it out!" Shizuo yelled.

"E-ehh? What expression?" asked Izaya; slightly taken aback at Shizuo's words; his hand unconsciously reaching to his face and literally wiping it in an attempt to follow Shizuo's order.

"The fucking expression you have been making ever since you came to my apartment. It's so fucking annoying trying to read that expression of yours! I don't have a fucking genius brain like the flea so just spit out whatever you want to say!" answered Shizuo in a single breath.

Izaya watched Shizuo in bewilderment, hand hovering over his face, wondering if he is really making such an obvious expression that even Shizu-chan's protozoan brain could pick up.

Is he really going out of his character?

Is he really letting his emotions go out of control? And out of everyone it could have been, it had to be in front of the Monster of Ikebukuro, his so-called sworn enemy himself?

He quickly lowered it as soon as he realized this. But there was no way he can wipe it today no matter how much he tried.

That was so unlike him, but ever since he came to know about Shizuo's girlfriend and his departure, he wasn't being Izaya at all.

So maybe it doesn't matter.

Izaya took a long heave and tried mustering up his courage, may be it was finally the time to tell Shizuo.

Maybe this way he would just tell the reason of his departure.

Maybe this way he would just let go of his girlfriend.

Maybe this way, Izaya might be able to bring the old Izaya back onto stage.

_So it won't hurt to tell him… Right?_


End file.
